The present invention relates to apparatus for lifting and unloading bulk material containers into the storage compartment of the vehicle.
As is well known, waste materials from apartment or home complexes and industrial sites are generally stored in various types of large multi-yard (volume) containers which are placed outside the premises, where after they are filled or after a given period of time they are collected and removed for ultimate disposal such as by incineration. Conventionally, the waste material is removed at the site by transferring it to a dump truck having a very large storage compartment. The collection procedure conventionally requires that one or more persons physically lift the storage containers and empty same into the compartment of the vehicle. Such manual collection of the waste materials is both time consuming and expensive; vehicles of this type requiring two persons in addition to the driver.
Recently, lift mechanisms have been mounted on the dump truck enabling the mechical lifting of the containers and reducing some of the labor interval problems. These mechanisms, however, are fitted to the exterior of the dump truck and comprise complex mechanical arms which lift the container high over the storage compartment of the truck (too high for good safety standards) and then in a complex arc downwardly into the truck. In addition, the conventional lift mechanism presents an enlarged and dangerous extension behind and above the dump truck which is hazardous on the streets and highways of cities.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for the collection of bulk waste materials requiring a minimum manual labor.
It is an object of this invention to provide lift apparatus for loading the contents of containers on vehicles which is simple, non-complex and easy to employ.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of lift apparatus capable of expediting the collection of bulk waste materials by reducing the collection time and also minimizing labor costs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to persons versed in the art from the ensuing description.